


You Look Famous, Let's Be Friends

by DeathByJumpingFrenchman



Series: Spierfeld Week 20Gayteen [3]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Filler, Coming Out, Drabble, M/M, Spierfeld Week, as is per usual, basically it's Garrett being the Best Bro, you can tear pan Garrett from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByJumpingFrenchman/pseuds/DeathByJumpingFrenchman
Summary: In which after the humiliating lunchroom incident, an unlikely hero emerges when Garrett walks Simon to Mr Worth's office.Spierfeld Week Day 3 - Canon Filler





	You Look Famous, Let's Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Literally this is bad. I honestly haven't proofread it. Basically it's a 600 word drabble fic about Garrett being the Best Bro.   
> Title from The 1975's 'Love Me'  
> Spierfeld Week, Day 3

Simon doesn't know where to go from here. His friends, if he can even call them that anymore, don't want anything to do with him, he’s tense around his family because they haven't really talked since Christmas, and two assholes just embarrassed him in front of the entire school. Worse, they embarrassed him in front of Blue, and if their emails being posted wasn't enough to scare him off, this will definitely do the job. So he’s out in the hallway, trying desperately not to kick something, just wishing for everything to go away. 

He slumps against the lockers instead and slides down, because suddenly he’s so fucking tired he can barely stand. And so Simon’s completely ready to just sit there and sulk until basically the end of time, because he feels like a little self pity right now is actually pretty fucking deserved… and then he hears it. The footsteps. 

Automatically he assumes the worst, but upon looking up, it’s just Garrett. Simon still scrambles to his feet and wipes a hand under his eyes to swipe at the few lone tears that must have escaped somehow. He steps back, putting space between them, because Garrett is closer to Nick then he is to Simon, and he could be here for any multitude of unpleasant reasons. 

“Uh,” he rubs at the back of his neck, and he looks sad and sympathetic, which surprises Simon because none of his friends had even bothered with sympathy. They skipped right over that to anger. “Ms. Albright wanted me to take you to Mr. Worth’s office.” And Simon wasn’t born yesterday, so he knows that what Garrett means is that Ms. Albright came up to Simon’s usual table and asked them to find him, and Garrett hated him the least. 

“Yeah,” he replies bleakly, starting to walk in the direction of the Vice Principal's office, expecting Garrett to turn around and head back to lunch. But, to Simon’s surprise, he walks in Simon’s direction and before he knows what’s happening, Garrett is walking him to Mr. Worth’s office. 

None of them speak for a moment. 

“I’m really sorry, Simon,” Garrett says, and Simon is shell-shocked. “That was super shitty. This is all really shitty.” Simon finds himself almost tearing up because this is the most validation he’s gotten all day. God, when did things get so bad that Garrett Laughlin is the only person he feels comfortable with? Well. Even though that question is hypothetical, Simon knows the answer anyway. 

“Thanks,” he manages to choke out, and he sincerely hopes Garrett can’t tell he’s on the verge of tears. But Simon’s never been great at holding back his emotions once they’ve started to pour out, and something must tip Garrett off because he’s leaning in and giving Simon  what he assumes is a Certified Bro Hug. And though he hates to say it… it helps. A lot. “Thanks,” he repeats, definitely crying now. They’ve nearly reached Mr. Worth’s office. Garrett releases him with a shrug, suddenly looking slightly bashful. 

“For what it’s worth…” Garrett looks around and finds the halls to be empty, so he tips his head as if he’s about to tell his deepest secret. “I’m pansexual.” 

Simon smiles at him and holds out his fist for a Bro Fistbump. 

“That’s awesome, Garrett,” they knock fists, and Simon finds himself feeling… not necessarily better, but definitely less shitty. “I’m proud of you,” he says, because he wishes he could have heard that when he first came out. And then they really are at Mr. Worth’s office, and though not a lot’s actually changed, Simon feels like he’s closer to Garrett then he’s ever been, and while everything might be going to shit, while the boy he’s in love with might never talk to him again and his friends might not either, at least Garrett Laughlin is his friend. Simon thinks that might be enough for now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Super short, but listen I am such a fucking sucker for pan Garrett. 
> 
> Come chat @should-I-gay-or-should-I-go on tumblr :)


End file.
